wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silentstars
This OC belongs to Forest. Adopted from Dreaming Appearance: Silentstars is a slim, female NightWing. She is more of a deep blue then black, with sapphire eyes, dark grey spines, horns, and talons, and a grey underbelly. The star scales on her wings are few at the base of her wing membranes, and increase in number as they go along. She wears no jewelry and doesn't really stick out in a crowd. This makes her perfect. Personality: Silentstars can be anyone. She can be ditzy and stupid, she can be cold and calculating, but she is almost never herself. When she is on a job, she transforms in every way, from the way she carries herself to even the way she thinks. When she has a rare moment of time between jobs, a rare moment when no one is asking her questions or prepping her or she isn't in public, Silentstars can be herself. She is shy, and hates to talk, something no one knows. Even the other NightWings, the ones who know her a little, only know her as the personality she puts on in public, while not on a job. Silentstars values her alone time more then anything in the world. After the rush of her regular life, and the constant acting, Silentstars revels in being in her apartment just doing normal things like pouring a glass of water and reading a scroll. The way she acts in public is very different. In public, she is sarcastic, smart, and confident. Silentstars is alone and not on a job so little that she isn't really sure who she even is anymore. Is she the girl who brings the party with her? Is the the machine with perfect results? Is she the aristocratic, sarcastic snob? Or is she the dragon who would prefer to curl up under the covers for the rest of time? Abilities: Silentstars is an incredible actor, and deadly with anything sharp. She is smart and quick on her feet, and can blend well in to crowds and has incredible stealth skills. Silentstars is also incredibly agile. Weaknesses: She has anxiety and is very bad with claw to claw combat. She also is a horrible aimer with her flames, and is not very strong. History: Silentstars was breed for a purpose. The Queen match-made her best soldiers, generals, and spies for years, looking for the most ordinary dragonet possible. No unusual features, nothing to make them stick out in a crowd, and with all the capabilities she needed. Silentstars was born to a top class spy and a high-ranking soldier. Her mother, Shadowhunter, as a spy, was never home and never really cared for her daughter anyway. Her father, Defender, never really was home either, nor did he care to have a small dragonet undertalon, he rather resented the marriage forced upon him by Queen Galaxyruler. Silentstars was her dream child. The day Silentstars meet the age requirement, she was brought to the tests Queen Galaxyruler had set up. Silentstars fit the bill perfectly. And so everything was called off as Silentstars was swept from the relived arms of her parents and into Queen Galaxyruler's greedy grasp. Silentstars was her dream child. Capable, nondescript, and very easy to manipulate. Training 24/7, Silentstars never really had a chance to form a personality. She was simply an assasination machine. She still is. And she does it well. Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters